


Mark my words

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x11 Mummy DearestJack plans on doing a  cross hand transfer much to kathryns surprise
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Jack McNeil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Mark my words

“Hope this crazy plan of yours works”Kathryn tells him 

“I’ve done this before”Jack says to her 

“You sound very sure of yourself”Kathryn was impressed 

“Like I said I have experience”Jack replies nonchalantly 

“Well put your money where it counts”Kathryn challenges him 

“I’ll hold up my end of the deal”Jack chuckled 

“Mark my words”Kathryn smiles underneath her scrub mask


End file.
